teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Teonis Wiki:Images
Estas são as regras gerais no que diz respeito ao uso de imagens na Teonis Wiki. Deletion #An image will be speedy deleted as soon as an administrator finds it if: ##No description for the image has been presented. ##No source for the image has been presented. ###Acceptable sources include all official Star Wars products, but not ''Star Wars'' Hyperspace (per Wookieepedia:Hyperspace content). Google, fan sites, and Wookieepedia are not acceptable sources. ##No licensing information for the image has been presented. ##The image does not qualify as fair use. ###If an image is uploaded exclusively to be showcased in a gallery, it does not qualify as fair use. ##Hiding data on Wookieepedia is strictly forbidden. Wookieepedia may not be used to transfer any data covertly. Attempts to use Wookieepedia for this purpose, including but not limited to steganographic embedding within image files will be penalized with an immediate permanent block from editing. Detection and determination of such attempts is at the discretion of the administration, and the administrator who discovers the data trafficking attempt has final blocking authority. Such files will be immediately deleted when found. #An image will be speedy deleted if it remains unused after two days from its uploading or removal from any article(s) it previously appeared in. #Images that do not fall under the speedy deletion criteria should be deleted through Wookieepedia:Images and media for deletion. For specific instructions, see the "Instructions" section of that page. ##If an image is obvious vandalism or a low-quality duplicate, it may be tagged for speedy deletion. Sources #Do not upload images found on an image search engine such as Google Images. They will be deleted. #Do not upload images found on any website other than an officially licensed Star Wars site for any purpose other than your user page. They will be deleted. #Do not upload images from the Hyperspace fan club. They will be deleted. #Do not upload any file which is simply a resized and not otherwise altered version of an image that already exists on Wookieepedia. They will be deleted. For help resizing images on a Wookieepedia page, refer to the FAQ or ask an administrator for assistance. #Fan art should not be uploaded, unless exclusively as a user image or to illustrate cases where fan art has influenced canon (such as Sha'ala Doneeta). Fan art that fails these criteria will be speedy deleted. Duplicate images #Duplicate images should not be uploaded unless intended to replace a lower quality version of the same image. Obvious duplicate images will be speedy deleted. Quality #Images should be of the highest quality possible; in the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. Wikia accepts images up to 10 MB in size. Do not scale down the image yourself, as scaled-down images may be of limited use in the future. Formatting #Images should ideally be formatted using the template. Other formatting versions are acceptable, as long as they provide a description, source and licensing information. ##'Always' tag your image with one of the image copyright tags. ##'Always' specify on the description page where the image came from, such as a URL (for official websites), or the name of the source from which the image is scanned or captured. Don't put credits in images themselves. ##Use a clear, recognizable, non-duplicated filename. Note that if any image with the same title has already been uploaded, it will be replaced with your new one. #'Do not' upload content with false descriptions, sources, or copyright tags. The image will be deleted and you will be blocked. #Images should be categorized by source, subject, and type. Cropping #If an image has unsightly letterbox frames or other segments that distract from the primary image, it should be cropped to remove these segments. #Speech bubbles should ideally be cropped out of an image. If it is not possible to crop them out, the text in the bubbles should be left in if the bubble is intact. If the bubble is cut off, the text should be removed. File types #Use JPEG format for photographic images and game screenshots over 256 colors. ##MediaWiki software and/or images.wikia.com hates large progressive JPEGs and will not display them properly. The reason for this bug has yet to be found and the definition of "large" has yet to be determined, so just use standard encoding unless you're prepared to wrestle with the server when the image doesn't display right. ##Don't use lossless JPEG format. The server can't tell the difference when uploading, can't make it into thumbnails, and no browser supports it properly. #Use PNG format for icons, logos, drawings, maps, flags, program window screenshots, and other images with relatively few colors, but sharp color transitions. SVG may be used, provided the image is provably redrawn from an official source. #Use GIF format ONLY for inline animations (keeping in mind that animations are generally not encouraged on Wookieepedia). #Use Ogg Vorbis for audio. Do not simply rename MP3 or WAV files to OGG, as this will cause your audio file to be deleted and you may be blocked for uploading content with a false description. #''Do not'' use Windows BMP format images; they are uncompressed and take up too much space, plus the Wiki software will not display them properly. #If you upload a JPEG or PNG graphic that was downloaded verbatim from the Web or underwent minimal modifications (like cropping), please do not resave them in another format; if you edited them, save them in the same format you acquired them in. In particular, resaving JPEG images as PNGs is completely pointless, as it does not remove compression artifacts and merely increases image size. ##If the only modification you make to a JPEG is cropping, please use JPEGCrop or a similar lossless JPEG manipulation program. Usage #Images must be used in a page within a reasonable time from when they are uploaded. Unused images are deleted weekly, if not sooner. #For free image hosting, try ImageShack, PhotoBucket, or a similar provider. Abuse of Wookieepedia's upload function for personal use will result in a temporary or permanent block per our blocking policy. Please remember that your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki, and Wookieepedia is not a free host or webpage provider. ##Per WP:NOT items 2.3 and 2.6/WP:USER , hotlinking images uploaded from Wookieepedia on external sites for personal use is prohibited. Non-article images found to be hotlinked in such a way are subject to immediate deletion. This does not prohibit the hotlinking of images which are used in the content namespace for discussion or research purposes. If an image in the content namespace is found to be hotlinked for personal use, it may be moved to a new location without notice. Technical notes #Please do not use GIFs. Images with 256 colors or less should be saved as PNG files. Animated images are the only ones that should ever be in GIF format, but using animations here is actively discouraged. #You absolutely, positively, cannot upload a file larger than 10 megabytes. This limit is set by Wikia staff and cannot be changed by Wookieepedia administration. This limit has changed at various times, originally being at least 8, then being changed to 5 for the majority of Wookieepedia's operational life. It could be changed again at any time. To save future image editing headaches, you may want to keep files under 5 megabytes anyway. See also *Wookieepedia:User image policy *Wikipedia:Preparing images for upload